


Quit you

by pony_express



Series: A - Z Dead Poet's Society Drabbles [17]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: He's going to give it away, the secret he's hiding, if he doesn't stop now. . .He can't stop.





	Quit you

_I wish I could quit you_ , you think to yourself twenty minutes into your study session. You're staring at him again. You're going to ruin everything. That secret you're trying so hard to keep.

 _I wish I could quit you,_ you think to yourself as you part his lips with your own. _I need to quit you,_ you repeat as he moans against your mouth and leans into your body.

 _I can't stop. . ._ you think as you realise your poem for the class assignment is about him. And he'll blush for sure.

And so will other members of the class.


End file.
